Perhaps One Hug
by Haalyle
Summary: He's been watching the blue hedgehog run around for days on end. But can he really pull up the courage to tell the blue hedgehog how he feels? Sonilver.


**Disclaimers: I don't own anything! Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **AN: I've always wanted to write a Sonilver story because I adore that couple as much as Sonadow, but I've noticed there isn't all that much of the pairing around... kind of saddens me a little. Anyway, I'll be writing a quick one-shot (because I'm way too busy to write a multi-chaptered story at the moment).**

* * *

Perhaps One Hug

* * *

Silver observed the blue blur that had sped past the building he was sitting upon, out of sight. There was something about the azure hedgehog that made him look up to him as a role-model of some sorts. Not that he would ever walk up and plainly say it to his face. Although, there were times when he was close to doing it.

Silver stood up and floated down, off of the building and landed softly on the grass on the building's garden. He hadn't talked to anyone in ages, he had kept to himself most of the time, keeping out of the way of people's businesses. Of their sights.

But he had been watching the azure hedgehog run. Every single day he had been there. He was entranced. He guessed people would say he was kind of obsessed to a certain point. Not nearly as of obsessed as the pink hedgehog, he thought sighing with relief as he watched the blue blur do another lap of the street.

All he had to do was think hard on the figure who was moving at the speed of sound and he'd stop. But he wasn't that cruel. He didn't want to start a fight.

Silver walked out of the shad of the trees and stopped by the fence, ignoring the stares of various bystanders who were walking by. He didn't care what they thought of his appearance. He had been bullied enough about it. But he had no intention of every changing his appearance. He liked the way his white quills stuck out from his head, he was born with it and he was going to keep it that way.

The blue hedgehog did his third lap around the street and noticed the silver hedgehog watching him from a yard of someone's house. Sonic slowed down as he approached the house from his fourth lap around the street.

"Silver, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in awhile!" Sonic exclaimed walking towards the silver hedgehog. He waved his hand as he smiled.

Silver kept his neutral expression on his face, hoping to hide the excitement that ran through him as the blue hedgehog approached. Silver stayed where he was and let the blue hedgehog stop close to him, just right next to the fence.

"Yes," Silver stated clearly, "I'm not doing much as you may have noticed. How are your laps around the street been going?"

 _I feel like he's been watching me run... and not only just today,_ Sonic simply shrugged, "It's going well, I was hoping to meet 100 laps in one second, but I saw you standing here and decided to come and see what's up."

Silver gave him a small nervous smile, hoping to hide the blush on his muzzle. _I'm nervous... I can't be obsessed with him. All I've done is watch him run for the past few weeks... And now he's talking to me and I act like I want nothing to do with him. I don't, right? If I didn't I wouldn't watch him everyday,_ Silver thought as he stared at the blue hedgehog's green eyes in a trance, not meaning to do it.

"Is something wrong?" Sonic asked, a look of concern washing over his face as he waved a hand in front of Silver's eyes, "You're just staring at me."

Silver laughed nervously, "I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all."

"I have a question to ask you," Sonic stated calmly.

Silver froze, he became tense. _Does he know I've been watching him? What do I do if he knows? Ugh... I wish I had some sort of guidance._

Sonic didn't seem to notice Silver's statue like figure as he proceeded to ask, "Have you been watching me these past few weeks? I mean, I should just think it's you but I can't help but think it is."

Silver found himself looking at the ground, away from the blue hedgehog's stare. He gave a small nod and stayed completely quiet.

"Why?"

 _I don't know... But I can't just reply like that. I have to come up with some sort of explanation,_ Silver thought as he looked back up, "Uh... well..." _I can't come up with anything..._ He shrugged, "I don't actually know. I guess I like watching you run." Silver wanted to slap himself, annoyed at the plain, stupid explanation he had given.

Sonic smirked and gave him the thumbs up, "Heaps of people do. Not that I know many people who watched me everyday though..."

Silver, once again, laughed nervously as he stroked a hand through his quills. He stayed silent as he watched the blue hedgehog.

 _This is why I don't talk to anyone... I don't know what to say_ , Silver frowned and looked at the ground sadly, _I suppose that's why I'm alone..._

"Are you sure there isn't something wrong? It certainly looks like it," Sonic explained, jumping over the fence and putting a hand on Silver's shoulder, "Have people been teasing you again over your quill style?"

Silver looked up to Sonic's warm smile.

Sonic stoked the top of Silver's head, "Besides, I don't mind the style, it looks cool."

"Thanks," Silver muttered silently, doing his best to completely hide the blush that was covering his muzzle.

Sonic noticed the heat that radiated from the silver hedgehog and tried to get a good look at his face, with Silver trying to avoid him.

Sonic put his hand under Silver's chin and tilted his head up and smiled.

"There's something you're hiding from me, isn't there?" The blue hedgehog asked, sneakily.

"Not... at all," Silver stuttered, making Sonic chuckle.

"Yeah right. Why's your muzzle so red then?" Sonic asked as he rubbed the side of Silver's muzzle.

Silver wanted to throw the azure hedgehog's hand aside, but liked the attention that Sonic was giving to him.

"I..." Silver couldn't look away from Sonic's bright green eyes, forced to look at them and couldn't find his voice to speak.

"I don't think it's my running you're fond of," Sonic said simply, taking a step away from the silver hedgehog.

Silver frowned slightly, missing the blue hedgehog's company. _This is the reason I stayed far away..._

Sonic turned around from the white hedgehog, "I'll be right back." He jumped over the fence and took off down the street.

 _Great, he's back to doing his laps around the street. Did that mean nothing to him? Is he really that much of a jerk?_ Silver couldn't help but feel angered. He concentrated and held his arms out, hoping to catch the blue hedgehog in place.

A teal glow surround the azure hedgehog, stopping him in place. He looked culprit with an annoyed expression. Silver walked to the blue hedgehog and stopped a few inches away.

"You're just going to leave me like that?" Silver asked the blue hedgehog, clearly angered at the latter's actions, "After what I expressed to you. You don't even care, do you?"

"No Silver, that's not what I was doing at all! Now let me be, otherwise I can't give you the present I _was_ going to give to you... but I might not," Sonic explained, grinding his teeth.

"Present?" Silver asked in confusion, letting the barrier around Sonic fade.

Sonic nodded and then shook his head disapprovingly, "But I can't give it to you now. Not after what you just did." Sonic pointed at Silver, "Don't even think about using your powers to capture me again, seriously," He shrugged and turned around, "It's your fault."

"No! I had no clue!" Silver cried out with worry, concerned that he had completely distinguished his relationship with the blue hedgehog. Silver collapsed onto the street and put his hands over his head, crouching down and shaking his head, "I didn't mean to... I just..." Silver looked at the warm tears on his gloves as he looked up to see Sonic approaching his slowly.

"C'mon," Sonic muttered, picking the silver hedgehog off the ground and taking a hold of his hand, leading his off the road. When they were off, Sonic pulled Silver into a reassuring hug.

"I have no clue what's going through your head Silver, but you need to get yourself sorted out!" Sonic joked, pulling away from the white hedgehog.

Silver didn't hide the smile that was on his muzzle. He was filled with hope, ready to reveal just how much the blue hedgehog meant to him.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
